


Podfic: "The darkness doesn't seem so bad"

by Dunderklumpen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Hermione meet in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: "The darkness doesn't seem so bad"

**Author's Note:**

> The story was originally written for the Cheering Up meme but I decided to make a podfic out of it for cottoncandy_bingo. It's my second attempt of recording a fic and my first of doing so in English. I had really big doubts to do it because I'm not a native speaker but after I followed the discussions in podfic fandom about it, I came to the conclusion to try it anyway. It seems people don't mind a bit of an accent so much. Because I still was unsure about it I Iooked for a beta. andeincascade was so kind and gave me a helping hand. Thanks again!
> 
> Prompt: "Holding hands" for cottoncandy_bingo.

 

 **Title:** "The darkness doesn't seem so bad"

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Pairing:** Ron/Hermione

 **Rating:** PG

 **Length:** 08:30minutes

 **Summary:** Ron and Hermione meet in the middle of the night.

 

Link to the original entry @ LJ with the **DOWNLOAD LINK & PASSWORD: [HERE](http://dunder-fic.livejournal.com/64712.html)**


End file.
